


Testing The Waters

by drunkhoechlinishot



Series: Back to you [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Homophobia, M/M, Makeup Sex, Misunderstandings, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Scheming sidekicks, Shirtgate 2.0, Stalking, i guess a bit of face fucking, threatening behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkhoechlinishot/pseuds/drunkhoechlinishot
Summary: The boys struggle with their long distance relationship. But they’ll see each other at the 5 day Ferrari test in Fiorano. It’ll all be smooth sailing from there, right?
Relationships: Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Series: Back to you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147379
Comments: 40
Kudos: 102





	1. 3 Weeks To Go...

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember this is a work of fiction because of plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in a time where COVID-19 is long gone (we live in hope).

** 4th-10th January 2021 **

As soon as Callum’s flight touches down at Stansted airport he texts Mick.

**Have landed, on way to mum & dad’s x**

He gets an Uber. It’s a little luxury that he never splurges out on. He’s only going to be home for a week. But he’s a bit sad, and missing his boyfriend already so he figures that’s as good an excuse as any.

As he sits in the back of the spotlessly clean, generic silver car he gets a reply:

**Say hello from me x**

His mum and dad know all about Mick, of course they do. He’s never been able to hide anything from them. They took it very well all things considered. Callum hadn’t a clue himself that he wanted to be in a relationship with another man, until him and Mick started their thing. But his parents had easily accepted it, insisting they only want Callum to be happy. Their love for their son would never change.

Callum’s mum, Jane was surprised though when he’d told her he planned to spend the new year in Switzerland, with Mick and his family. But after all that’s gone on in recent times, she told him she was just happy he had someone to spend quality time with.

The journey to his parents home is surprisingly quick. The driver obviously looking for a good review. But there will definitely be a point off for the cherry scented magic-tree. That’s just unforgivable.

As he gets inside and shakes off the cold, his mum comes to cuddle him and he’s barely through the door. “Hi son, did you have a good time?” He hugs her back, barely able to contain himself “Yes mum, it was really great seeing him. Mick sends his love!”  
“That’s nice, I suppose now he’ll need to come over here for a visit!”, Jane exclaims. He nods. Over Callum’s fucking dead body!

He takes his bags up to his room and sorts through his laundry. The shirt of Mick’s that he stole is a bit crumpled, but he hangs it in his wardrobe anyway. He’s home in time for dinner, and he chats to his little sister about Mick’s dog, and the beauty of the Swiss mountains - as Poppy begs for attention at their feet.

No phones are allowed at the family dinner table, so he waits until they’ve finished their steak pie, before he shows her some of the pictures he took. Firstly some of Angie. His sister instantly falls in love, calling her a cutie. Poppy, ever intelligent and insightful storms off to her bed in a huff.

He then shows her the views from high above lake Geneva, and she marvels at the snow laden buildings, insisting they look like they’ve been sprinkled with icing sugar. She then asks to see a picture of his boyfriend. Thankfully he’s clever enough to only have the PG photos in his gallery.

He shows her a picture of Mick, one that he’d taken the morning they went for their walk in the mountains. Then another, the two of them together - that Corinna had taken at new year. His sister nods her approval and tells him Mick looks like a Disney Prince™️, and Callum finds he doesn’t disagree with her.

He helps his mum with the dishes, as his dad takes Poppy out for her evening walk.  
“So...”, his mum says - just waiting for him to talk.  
“So, what?”, two can play that game.  
“I’m just waiting for you to talk to me Callum, you’ve always been able to tell me everything. Tell me about Mick, tell me about Switzerland. Come on!”

He finds once he starts - he can’t contain himself. “Mum it was amazing. We had a great few days together. His house is beautiful. Switzerland is absolutely stunning. His dog is just gorgeous. His family made me feel really welcome. I’ll show you some pictures later.” His mum looks as though she’s about to roll her eyes at his word vomit.

“Mum, this thing Mick and I have, it’s serious...we love each other, we want to try and make it work!” (Okay that’s the first time he’s said anything about being in love to his mum, but she doesn’t bat an eyelid). She just shoulder checks him and gives him a knowing grin.

🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁

Angie has really not been herself since Callum left. He’d joked when he texted him that she was depressed, but now Mick is starting to think it might be true. It seems although they’d only known each other for a few days that Callum had left a lasting impression on his dog. Admittedly it’s only been 6 hours, but she’s barely left her spot at the front door. She hadn’t even eaten her dinner.

If Mick is honest he doesn’t feel much better off himself. He’d eaten a few mouthfuls of something he can’t even remember, but then he pushed it around the plate. He’d come back to himself - realising he’d been daydreaming about Callum. It seems Mr Ilott had left a lasting impression on the Schumacher household.

It’s only three weeks until Mick heads to the Haas base in Marinello, his work schedule already shows plans pencilled in for the Monday. His test slot for Fiorano has still to be confirmed, but it looks like it may be on the Thursday. He hopes against hope, that he and Callum will have some time together off the track. It will be difficult, but they really want to make a go of it, as the approaching season will be too unpredictable to make solid plans due to their differing schedules.

Mick decides the only thing that may help him out of his funk is to FaceTime his boyfriend. So, he drags Angie away from the door (God he’d forgotten how stubborn she can be). He lies on his bed with Angie moping on his lap. “I’m going to call him”, he tells her. One of her ears pricks up, but she huffs and buries her head between his leg and the bed.

Mick starts the call and lies waiting for Callum to answer. It takes a few rings, but he answers eventually, hair wet and bare-chested, clearly just out of the shower. His pale skin looks good enough to eat, and as he says hello in his deep voice - Angie’s head pops up, ears clearly listening.

“Seriously Callum, she misses you so much!”, he turns the iPad round, so the dog can see his face, and she jumps up and barks her greeting at his boyfriend. “Hello my sweet girl”, he says and she wags her tail in reply.

“We both miss you...I feel like you left days ago”, Mick says, hearing how pathetic he sounds. God he’s gonna be one of those pathetic, clingy boyfriends.  
“I miss you both, too”, Callum sets his phone down as he towel dries his hair. It’s an utter mess but he looks so good that it makes Mick’s mouth water.

Callum goes to pull on a T-shirt but Mick tells him not to - he’d rather just look at him. “Perv!”, jokes Callum.  
“You have no idea”, Mick replies as he palms himself over his joggers.  
“Oh yeah, you miss me that much already?”, he asks wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
Mick lets out a hiss, as he shoves his hand inside his boxers. “You know I do Cal.”  
And just like that, the use of his nickname whispered with a whine - Callum’s dick has filled.

Disturbed by what seems to be going on in front of her, Angie promptly scurries off to her bed in the hall. Callum isn’t the only one with an insightful dog.

Mick bites his lip as he takes himself in hand, his eyes raking up and down Callum’s bare chest. “God I wish I could touch you Cal!”, Mick sounds just as desperate as Callum feels.  
“You’ll just need to touch yourself then!”, Callum offers.  
“I already am!”  
“Naughty!”

That if anything just spurs Mick on further. From there he pulls at his joggers and boxers and frees his throbbing cock. He lets out a moan as he thumbs the wet tip and spreads the pre-come over the head, before firmly stroking himself.

Callum watches sat at his desk as Mick puts on a show of getting himself off, it’s so hot that he just has to join in. He scrapes his nails across a nipple and lets out a low, obscene noise. As he watches Mick stroke himself he joins in, taking his own dick in one hand and fondling his balls with the other.

For Mick, just watching Callum join in has ramped up his desire tenfold. He continues to fuck his fist at a frightening pace, it’s really not been long at all, but he’s aching to come already. He presses a dry finger behind his balls against his arsehole and seconds later comes in pearly ribbons across his stomach.

Just watching Mick come all over himself gives Callum the incentive to pick up the speed of his own hand stripping at his cock, and he falls over the edge coming, covering his mouth to stifle his moans of pleasure.

“Wow”, Mick says sounding panting.  
“Yeah”, Callum musters sounding just as wrecked.

And so after that night they make a habit of texting (mostly sexting really) and FaceTime calls. Callum has to fit a lock on his bedroom door, because he’s practically having a heart attack at the thought of being caught with his boxers at his knees mid wank, while he watches Mick get off.

In between smutty calls to each other they send each other random pictures and videos. Angie chasing a rabbit, Callum’s little sister on her pony, the street market in Geneva, Callum’s old battered go kart.

It’s easy, and difficult at the same time, but for now it has to do until they can be together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a long one. Stay tuned x


	2. 2 Weeks To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are just two weeks until Mick and Callum meet again at Fiorano. But time ticks by so slowly...

**11th-17th January 2021**

Callum’s week at home has quickly come to an end. It’s been great seeing his family, even though it has been short lived. His new role with Ferrari, and the upcoming season will mean that he probably won’t be back until the summer break. He says his goodbyes the night before he leaves, his mum - emotional as ever. He packs his bags - ready for the early morning flight to Bologna.

His flight, thankfully is quiet. After touching down and making his way to Marcus’, Callum says hello to Enzo and unpacks, Mick’s shirt still in amongst his belongings. He tries his best to keep busy.

Now there’s only 2 weeks to go until he sees Mick and drives the SF71H 2018 Ferrari car. He honestly doesn’t know which he’s the most excited for.

In the passing days, Callum divides most of his time between the gym, and the simulator. If he’s honest he’s glad to get back to some sort of action. He feels like he’d really slackened off during the festive period and his time at his parent’s, aside from one or two long runs.

He’s always been on the skinny side and looking at him people would never guess, but he’s a sucker for a mince pie with a glass of Baileys. Amazingly he’s only put on 2 pounds. Hard to believe, when he’d nearly eaten his body weight in roast potatoes, his mum had definitely tried to fatten him up when he was at home.

His trainer seems moderately impressed - that his weight gain is less than average, but nevertheless sets him to work immediately. He’s more than rusty on the treadmill, but he does better on the rowing machine. He sweats buckets onto the floor of the gym, but there’s something satisfying about putting in the effort to get back to training.

The simulator then sets different challenges, testing his reactions and mental agility. Of course there are the different tracks, power settings, strategies and possible weather conditions that can be accounted for.

Ideally, when the season starts, his role will involve him being used in the simulator - to help develop the team strategies for both qualifying and race days. If called upon he is also a reserve driver, last year had taught the whole paddock that anything was possible.

It’s particularly great to see Marcus again and they share a great time, just taking the absolute piss out of each other. They continue to stream on Twitch, as they try to annihilate the other at the chosen game of the moment. Their nights usually result in the pair dissolved into hysterics at the other’s misfortune. It would be even better if the internet wasn’t so sketchy, as it lags constantly.

🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁

Mick meanwhile, goes on a run with Angie every other day. They go up the mountains for a hike when the weather allows, and when snow lies thick on the ground, the pair stick to doing laps around the back garden. Angie still seems to miss his boyfriend, and Mick will catch her every now and then - just staring wistfully at the front door, almost as if she’s waiting for him to stroll through it.

Mick’s trainer continues to push him to his absolute limits, insisting he needs to be sharper for the forthcoming season. He’ll need to be at his best as the F1 season is going to be considerably longer and much more physically demanding than that of F2.

Mick also keeps up with his usual high volume of PR duties and charity work for his father’s foundation. It certainly helps take his mind off missing Callum. Except it really doesn’t.

The couple continue to share their FaceTime calls and sessions of mutual masturbation. It’s a poor substitute for the real thing, but it’s the best they can manage. For Callum there is no greater turn on than watching Mick’s blue eyes darken with lust, and hearing the obscene noises that spill from his mouth at the height of his passion. Mick though enjoys raking his eyes over Callum’s body, imagining the next time he will be caught breathless underneath it, or crying out as he slides into it.

The confirmation of the running order for the 5 day Fiorano test comes one week before hand.

**Monday - Giuliano / Marcus / Robert**   
**Tuesday - Charles**   
**Wednesday - Carlos**   
**Thursday - Carlos / Mick**   
**Friday - Mick / Callum**

It seems that Mick and Callum will cross paths in the garage. Callum feels like a giddy schoolboy just thinking about it. Everything seems to be a bit clearer now. The couple will be in the garage together on the Friday, and potentially they can spend some time together earlier in the week.

Mick is overjoyed when he sees the confirmation of the test schedule. He’ll see Callum in the garage. He feels guilty that he’s got two sessions to Callum’s one. Callum is the new Ferrari test driver after all. But, it is Mick who sends the first text:

**I guess I’ll definitely see you on Friday then x 😉**

**Can hardly wait, hope to see u before that tho x**

**Where r u staying? x**

**Casa Armstrong x**

**😂x**

**You?x**

**FDA booked me a hotel room. Maybe u can join me for one or two nites? 😍❤️**

**I’ll need to check if Marcus can spare me from cooking duties x🤣**

**I miss you x 😘**

**Miss u more x ❤️**

When he thinks about it Marcus’ place is so handy, it’s literally a five minute walk from the Fiorano test circuit and similar to the factory and FDA buildings.

A hotel room would certainly give them some degree of privacy, but it’s not like their friends don’t know about their relationship. Robert would most likely be at Marcus’ too, and it would be like the gang were all back together again.

It turns out that Marcus isn’t too bothered if he stays with him or not. But Callum has a lot of his stuff at his, and it wouldn’t be practical to be holed up in a hotel room for the duration - when there are a lot of home comforts to be had. Maybe the pair can talk about it when they finally meet up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, please bear with me 🙏🏼


	3. One Week To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final week before the Ferrari test at Fiorano, the boys try their best to distract themselves from the fact that they miss each other.

**18th-22nd January 2021**

In the final week of preparations leading up to Fiorano, Callum remains thankful for the physical distraction that hitting the gym provides. His trainer continues to push him to the absolute limit. He’s set him the challenges of achieving new PB’s for rowing, running and lifting weights.

Callum finds that with the aid of a lot of loud dance music and daydreaming about the forthcoming drive in the 2018 F1 car, he can just about get there. It also helps that all instructions are drilled at him in Italian, it kind of frightens him enough to give Callum extra motivation.

Callum’s mum continues to phone him every other day, giving updates on the family, Poppy and local gossip regularly. Firstly they speak about his little sister. She and her pony came 3rd in their last indoor competition, and she’s just dying to show Callum the pink rosette they won the next time he’s home.

His dad has bought another old car to do up, and she insists it’s the most hopeless monstrosity he’s brought home yet. Why does he insist on bringing car parts into the house? If Callum knew the answer to that - he’d have been a rich man a long time ago.

His mum has rejoined the church choir (She’d left after a falling out with Karen Price, but apparently she’s now left under a cloud, when it turned out she was having an affair with Keith Woods). It sounds a bit like a soap opera. His mum laughs hysterically when he tells her.

Mick meanwhile, is utterly bored with life at home. After the hectic schedule of the previous year, he’d thought he would be grateful to spend some quality time with Angie, just enjoying the peace and quiet. But if anything, he feels like life is too quiet, too lonely.

He knows he should appreciate the down time he has right now, because when the F1 season does start - his life is going to be full speed ahead from March until December.

He really wants to go hiking, but his favourite spot now reminds him of Callum, and he finds that he doesn’t want to go back there, until they can walk hand in hand along the trail.

Instead, Mick just exerts himself in his home gym. Running until he’s breathless, cycling til his legs turn to jelly and doing chin-ups until he can’t feel his arms. He sends sweaty selfies to Callum, which earns him some expletive riddled text messages and a lot of 🔥🍆 emojis.

Angie continues to pass him her best judgemental glances at every opportunity. But every time she catches him looking at pictures of Callum on his phone she seems to tilt her head in understanding.

He continues to visit his father twice a week. He hasn’t spoken to his mother about the difficulties it causes him, he’s still not brave enough to tackle that conversation yet.

He helps his mother out at the stables, something he does very rarely, and she seems to have some understanding how he’s feeling as she isn’t her usual inquisitive self. Instead she showers all of her attention on Angie who laps it up.

Corinna catches him off guard when he leaves for the day, she takes his face in both her hands and says- “It will not be long now mein Schatz !”, softly kissing his cheek. Mick just nods and quickly gets into his Alfa, before he makes an idiot of himself.

Mick and Callum continue their late night FaceTime calls. They are now so frequent and filthy that it’s a hair trigger for Mick, he gets hard just when he hears that particular ringtone. It’s going to be so hot and heavy when they are back together and near any flat surface.

Callum feels a bit safer jerking it in his room at Marcus’. His room is almost at the other end of the house from the Kiwi’s. It also helps that their schedules don’t always match. And anyway even if Marcus was home he’s a guy of a certain age, he would surely understand. He’s not so sure if he wants Marcus to hear his actual sex noises though.

Callum has his first 2021 seat fit at the Ferrari factory on the Friday of that week. He’s totally buzzing as Mick arrives the next day, so the normally time consuming and tedious process goes by quickly. It’s helped when Callum makes plans in his head as to what the pair can get up to in their free time - apart from the obvious.

Mick phones Callum before he goes to bed, unfortunately Callum is not quite finished in the factory, so it’s a short call as the German has to be up early to get to the airport. Callum walks back to Marcus’ place with a spring in his step just after midnight, he’s not tired though. Instead he’s brimming with anticipation - he’ll see his boyfriend tomorrow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. Hang in there peeps 🙏🏼


	4. A Sweet Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two pining idiots are reunited.  
> Fluff and...Glorious porn.

**Saturday 23rd January 2021**

Mick says his goodbyes to Angie and his mother. The dog so used to having her owner back with her for the last month, cries as he leaves. It breaks Mick’s heart, he’d never realised his dog got so upset - until he’d seen the way she reacted after Callum left at new year. His mother waves from the door and Mick leaves them with tears in his eyes. He heads for Geneva airport feeling like a massive dickhead.

Callum wakens a bit later than normal to a text from Mick:

**Flight delayed 😕**

**Bollocks 🥺**

His heart sinks a bit but he’s waited 3 weeks, he can force himself to wait another couple of hours. He decides to go and run it off.

A few hours later, Callum has got home from the gym, and after just under two weeks being back with his trainer, he’s already killing it. He’s just about to head for a shower when he gets a text:

**Have arrived at hotel 😊x**

**Yay! I’m just back from the gym. Drop me a pin 📍 I’ll meet u in 1 hr ?😍**

**Can’t wait ❤️......[You have been sent a pin drop📍click here to open *]**

**Okay got it. See u soon 😘xxx**

**Room 290😉x**

Callum showers quickly. He puts on his good jeans and on impulse the shirt that he liberated from Mick’s wardrobe. It’s chilly outside so he adds a jumper and his puffa jacket before he heads out.

He follows the direction of the pin drop, and finds himself outside a large hotel. He guesses it’s ideally situated for the hoards of Ferrari nuts that come to the town throughout the year. The only lodgings he’s ever known in Marinello are FDA buildings and Marcus’ place.

Mick makes himself at home as he unpacks. His hotel room is a decent size, it has a lounge area and a small kitchen with a coffee machine. That’ll come in handy during the week. He’s sorting through the last of his things in the bathroom when there’s a knock at the door.

He rushes to answer and almost rips the door from it’s hinges. Callum.  
“Hey”, he says quickly pulling him inside.  
“Hey yourself”, Callum manages before he’s pressed up against the door, Mick’s tongue in his mouth. They push and pull at each other, both of them equally desperate. Callum loses his jacket and Mick’s hair is fucking ruined.

There’s biting and licking and tasting. After what has felt like an age apart, it’s just perfect to have the other in their arms again. They move to the bed - where there’s a bit of groping and dry humping. But then Mick’s stomach let’s out an almighty rumble and the pair dissolve into hysterics.

“Okay...time to get you fed”, Callum smiles.  
“Wait...you don’t mind?”, Mick asks unsure.  
“You’re gonna need a lot of energy for what I have in mind”, Callum says with a raised eyebrow and a dirty grin. To Mick’s embarrassment his cheeks pinken as he is pulled off the bed “-Lets get out of here then.”

They bundle up against the cold, Mick having to be talked into not wearing his ever present red cap, and head down the road - to a small restaurant, where the owner seems to know Mick. This means they aren’t quite as under the radar as they’d hoped, but it’s just great to sit together in the other’s company. Nobody can see them playing footsie under the table.

They share a tasty meal together, Mick veering from his strict diet to eat a stone baked pizza, a self-confessed weakness. Callum picks a pasta dish that he can’t pronounce very well, but tastes out of this world. The pair then share a huge bowl of mixed gelato which is sugary-sweet but totally perfect.

Mick offers to pay, as he chose the place. He chats to the owner as Callum heads outside. When he leaves he can hear Mick already promise to come back another night before he leaves. He then comes out to meet Callum shortly after, and they walk up the dark, quiet street hands almost touching. The anticipation builds as they head up in the lift, just looking their fill of each other. The pair then push into Mick’s room.

They kiss wet and dirty, tongues clashing messily. Mick is able to pull Callum from his jacket, who then returns the favour soon after. There’s no point in heading for the couch when they’re going to end up in bed.

Callum gently pushes Mick in that direction. He hovers over him, kissing him softly before pulling back. He makes a big show of pulling off his jumper, and he hears Mick’s loud gasp when he sees the particular shirt he’s wearing.  
“Is that...my shirt?”, he asks eyes wide.  
“Maybe!”, Callum tries to play innocent - but he can’t quite get away with it.

“You stole it?”  
“No, I borrowed it...you’ve let me borrow one of your shirts before!”, Callum has never seen Mick look so intense. “Oh God”, he whimpers. “-if I’d have known you had that on, we would never have made dinner!”  
“I know”, Callum replies with a grin.

Mick sits up and grabs Callum by his belt and pulls the brunette back towards him. Mick wraps his legs around Callum’s waist and draws him closer. Their crotches grind together through two layers of denim, and all of a sudden the need to be naked outdoes everything else.

Mick starts pulling off his top layers, as Callum continues to rock against him. Mick already ripped the shirt Callum had borrowed for the Bahrain prize giving off him before, and he’s not got much more patience right now.  
“Why did you wear buttons? You idiot!”, Mick whines.

“You know why!”, Callum huffs out laughing, while working on the buttons. Mick undoes his belt, and unfastens his jeans, before Callum finally has the shirt unbuttoned. Mick glances at Callum, eyes hungry, and roaming over his bare shoulders and chest. “Oh fuck look at you!”, he gasps as he trails a hand across his pecs. Callum preens at the praise.

They quickly end up writhing in just their underwear. “What do you want?”, Callum asks Mick. “I want you inside me!”, Mick moans. “Oh fuck yes!”, Callum breathes. Callum thinks they should savour this moment, but it’s been so long since they’ve been together, that it’s almost impossible to hold back.

Mick sounds indecent, as Callum prepares him with the twist and stretch of his fingers, whilst he kisses and nibbles at his inner thighs at the same time. A stream of incoherent babbling falls from Mick’s lips, as he enjoys the welcome feeling of having Callum working him open.

“Oh God. Please Callum, please fuck me!”, Mick urges, voice full of desperation. Callum really doesn’t need any further instruction, and rolls on a condom, he slicks himself up before pressing firmly into Mick.

They quickly fall into a fast rhythm, with Mick grabbing at Callum’s arse to urge him on, all the while their mouths just devouring each other. Callum is already struggling to last the pace, the tight heat of Mick gripping him like a vice. “Oh fuck I’m close”, he says after not nearly long enough. Mick now has a hold of his own cock, and fucks his fist like there’s no tomorrow.

Callum comes with a punched out sound, and the feeling of his dick twitching inside him is enough to tip Mick over the edge. He spills into his hand and over his belly, nails digging into Callum’s arse cheek, as Callum does his best to fuck him through it.

Callum collapses sweatily onto Mick, who is just as messy. The German stroking the nape of Callum’s neck as he pants into Mick’s ear. “Missed you, love you”, Callum manages. Mick can only grin and kiss his scalp “love you too”.

The bottle of lube by the bed is used again later, as they manage another round. Mick sits with his legs astride Callum’s thighs and takes them both in hand. It’s a tight squeeze - but he rubs their cocks together in the snug hold of his fingers. Callum thrusts his hips up, while Mick grinds down on him, as the pair both fuck up into his grip. They come together, in perfect sync, the headboard battering off the wall.

Mick is able to clean them both up with a damp cloth, before they dive under the covers together. The lights are out for all of a few minutes before they both fall into an exhausted slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really not sure about this chapter 😩


	5. Smooth Sailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their reunion sees the boys share a quiet Sunday together. More porn, fluff and being cute 🥰

**Sunday 24th January 2021**

Callum has lay awake for a long time, just listening to Mick’s heavy breathing. His boyfriend’s face relaxed with sleep, he looks utterly beautiful. He remembers his sister describing him as a Disney prince, and it’s a perfect description. He can’t wait to spend the day with his boyfriend. He daydreams a bit and wonders what they can get up to. He’ll worry about that later.

“Are you gonna just lie there and stare at me, or are you gonna do something about it?”, Mick asks, his eyes still shut, wry smile on his face. Callum has never been one to back away from a challenge, and he slinks down the bed, taking an already half-hard Mick into his mouth.

He draws a small gasp from the blonde, as he slips his cock into his mouth and over his tongue. Callum licks at the head, and starts moving up and down, giving him a few deeper sucks. He goes lower to lick the underside of him, then going lower still - to lick and suck at Mick’s balls.

Callum, hard himself grinds into the mattress for a bit of relief, before he turns his attention back to Mick’s cock, which is leaking a stream of pre-come onto his abdomen. He moves his mouth up and down taking him a bit deeper, savouring the taste. Mick tries to thrust up into Callum’s mouth, craving the delicious, wet heat - but Callum is not having it, and presses the blonde’s hips down firmly against the mattress.

A frustrated Mick grabs at Callum’s hair, gripping it tightly to try and pull him up and down his length. Callum can only moan around him. The sensation causes Mick to swear in delight, and the blonde tries to start thrusting again. Callum is still really not that experienced in giving blow jobs, all he wants is for Mick to enjoy it, so he lets him pump his hips a little, before he starts to work him over again.

Mick lets out a hiss and wraps his thighs around Callum’s ears, and the brunette is so invested in getting him off that he just goes with it. Mick starts off with small shallow upward thrusts, allowing Callum to get used to the motion, before he plunges his cock deeper, making filthy noises.

Callum finds it a struggle not to gag a bit, as Mick continues hold him by the hair, and his cock hits the back of his throat over and over. Mick is babbling now, his speech just as uncontrollable as his hips. Callum’s jaw aches, and the pulling at his hair causes him to moan again around Mick, who’s hips stutter in ecstasy.

From there Callum’s unable to stay quiet, he bobs his head as best he can, and digs his nails into Mick’s strong thighs. With little warning Mick starts coming down his throat, causing Callum to splutter a bit. The blonde continues to thrust into Callum’s mouth until he is well and truly spent, body shaking.

Afterwards Callum goes to the bathroom to spit and rinse, he’s still not used to the taste of spunk. He goes back to bed and joins Mick, who looks sleepy. Callum’s own neglected dick, is throbbing heavy between his legs. He figures Mick needs to sleep it off, and there’s worse things that could happen than your boyfriend owing you an orgasm.

Callum obviously falls asleep too. When he rouses he’s on his front, Mick trailing his fingertips lazily up and down his spine. He whispers in his ear: “I’m sorry Cal, I didn’t mean to fall asleep. Let me make it up to you!”

“Okay”, Callum mumbles into the pillow. Mick’s hand moves down his back, and lower to the swell of his arse before he feels the bed shift a bit. There’s a short pause as Mick spreads Callum’s legs wider, and then his bum cheeks are grabbed firmly. A slick finger then finds its way to his hole, and fuck yes he wants this.

Mick’s finger teases him before it slides in causing him to groan. He enjoys the sensation and just as he gets used to it - suddenly there’s more pressure. Mick has added another finger, and he dots kisses over Callum’s back and shoulders, before angling his wrist and finding that magic spot that makes Callum see stars.

“Can you turn over?”, Mick asks “-I want to see you.” Callum turns to face Mick with the grace of a baby elephant. “There, that’s better!” He swoops in and kisses him softly on the mouth, before parting Callum’s thighs and sliding his fingers back inside of him.

His dick is dribbling into his bellybutton, as Mick continues to plunge his fingers into his hole. He starts to stroke Callum’s cock with his free hand, while managing to nail Callum’s prostate with every swipe of the fingers on his other. He moans loudly as he thrusts up into Mick’s hand, and then back against his fingers again and again.

“Come for me Cal!”, Mick demands, and true to style - Callum can do nothing else but obey his boyfriend’s orders and shoot ropes of come all over himself and Mick’s hand.

Legs shaking and pulse pounding in his ears afterwards, Mick continues to press feathery light kisses to his hips and thighs, before he speaks. “God I love to watch you come!”, if Callum hadn’t just done exactly that, he’d probably be ready to go at those very words.

They lie and snuggle for a little bit before Mick insists they shower together. It does not save time however, as they kiss, and fumble and press each other into the cold tiles over and over til they are both wrinkly from the water.

Mick’s eyes darken when he watches Callum put the blonde’s shirt back on, he knows what it does to his boyfriend to see him wear his clothes, but it’s not like he brought anything to change into. He pulls his jumper back over the top, otherwise they’ll never leave this room. Mick dresses and they head out into the wintry Italian weather.

Marinello really is a fabulous town if you love fast cars and more importantly if you’re obsessed with Ferrari. The scarlet red colour is splashed as far as the eye can see, and the prancing horse logo adorns almost anything and everything in the streets surrounding Ferrari HQ.

There is a Ferrari museum for the more reserved tourists, for the adventurous there are a lot of places to hire a fast car and a few go kart tracks, but for the most daring, and richest visitors - a Ferrari test drive, to tour the Modena countryside is a must.

Callum had thought about them maybe hiring a car and visiting one of the country parks or nature reserves in the neighbouring areas. But, he’d decided against it - after all they drive cars for a living, the last thing he wants to do is drive anywhere until after the Fiorano test is over, he’s sure Mick feels the same.

For that reason he’s decided on his current plan, which is just to fucking wing it. He suggests getting brunch, and him and Mick head to a cafe where they have a breakfast sharing platter that contains chopped fruit (for the stricter eaters), pastries, warm bread and slices of meats and cheeses. Mick has his customary coffee, Callum being typically British sticks to tea.

As they chat Callum’s voice sounds rough, no doubt from the earlier exertions of their morning. Mick feeling a sense of gratification that he’s made him sound like that.

After a leisurely meal they walk to Marcus’ house. It’s the first time Mick has seen it and he seems quite impressed. It really is a big place, and seems more like a large family home - rather than a bachelor pad for two young guys in their twenties.

When they arrive Marcus isn’t home. He’s left a note for Callum on the fridge, saying he hopes he enjoyed his night, he’s out with Robert and they won’t be back til later (Callum wonders how he can hear a smirk by reading a note).

With the place to themselves Callum gives him a tour of the downstairs, even going outside to show him the pool - which is covered for the winter months. They then go upstairs, and most importantly to Callum’s room.

Mick can see Callum’s personality in his room. The muted cozy colours of his bedding. Photos of Poppy and his family pinned around his mirror. But most importantly theres his vice champion trophy, that sits high on the shelf above his desk.

“Did you want to do anything special this afternoon?”, Callum asks.  
“I think it may be a busy day for me tomorrow Cal, is it okay to just hang out here in your room?”  
“I’d really like that too”, Callum says smiling with relief.

Mick has a closer look at the photos pinned to Callum’s mirror. There’s his little sister on her pony, holding a rosette smiling widely. His parents lifting champagne flutes to the camera in some sort of celebration. And last but certainly not least his beloved Poppy, staring at the camera, tongue out.

But as he walks around the room a bit more, he spots a picture of him and Callum that’s sitting on his desk. Taken just after the prize giving, they hold their trophies proudly as they smile at each other. Mick remembers the anticipation of that night, finally getting to be with each other now that the season was finished. The photo captures it perfectly.

Callum sits on his bed, as he watches Mick make his way around the room, having a good nosy at all his stuff. Right now he’s thinking a few hours of lying watching Netflix may be perfect.

He nips down to the kitchen and grabs some drinks and snacks and quickly heads back up to his room. When he gets there Mick is toeing off his trainers, before he gets up on the bed. Callum shrugs his jumper off, once again - now wearing only Mick’s shirt. They cuddle up and pick something at random.

After watching a good action movie and then a decidedly average comedy which they mostly talk through, thoughts of food lure them to the kitchen. They make what looks like a decent first attempt at beef tacos. Just as they are about to sit and eat Marcus and Robert come back.

Marcus is carrying a package of Chinese food for the pair of them, as Robert comes in behind him with a family size bottle of Fanta. The four all quickly say their hellos, before hunger takes over, manners go out the window, and they start to stuff their faces.

Robert is buzzing about his first time in an F1 car the next day, although the amount of fizzy drink he consumes will probably be another thing that keeps him awake all night. On the surface Marcus is a bit more chill, he hardly ever seems to be nervous about anything, but that’s pretty much always been his laidback style. Callum can tell that he is nervous though, because he’s dialled the sarcasm and jokes right back - and that is so not him.

They all sit and watch tv for a bit, before Marcus heads to his room, “got to get my beauty sleep!” The other three just laugh. Robert is close behind as he goes up to the spare room.

“Are you staying over?”, Callum asks.  
“I’d like that, I really would, but I think it’s best that I go back to the hotel”, Mick replies, regret on his face.  
“Oh I had just assumed...never mind“, Callum frowns. “I’ll see you tomorrow, after you’re finished up for the day, yeah?”  
“Of course you will!”

They say goodbye the only way they know how, sharing deep wet kisses. Callum pressing Mick up against the front door for good measure. “Okay if you don’t stop that I won’t be going anywhere”, the blonde says gently pushing Callum away. “So don’t go then!”, he urges. Mick is so tempted, but he knows if he stays they’ll only end up getting completely lost in each other. He needs to get into his work mindset for the day after.

“No...I’m gonna go, we’ll see each other tomorrow”, he pulls Callum in for one last tender kiss before he leaves. Both are sad to part with their boyfriend, yet excited about the rest of the week. Best of all they have Friday together in the garage to look forward to. What better than to share such an amazing experience with someone you love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are still with me thank you so much peeps x 😊


	6. Man Overboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was too good to be true. Now pain, so much pain 🥺

**Monday 25th January 2021**

After a night of tossing and turning, lonely in his hotel bed, Mick reflects that he should have stayed over with Callum the night before. At least he wouldn’t have seen every hour on the clock if he’d been nestled in bed next to him.

It’s 9am though, and Mick knows he has a few things to do at the Haas base in Marinello. Firstly he meets with Günther and then Stuart, who’s the head of the communications department. He’s introduced to his Haas PR rep, Sofia - she’s new to the role but she doesn’t seem to take any bullshit, and Mick warms to her immediately.

They get straight to the point, on to how best to tackle questions he may be asked about his teammate. It was amazing how he’d almost forgotten that piece of shit would be across the garage from him, it should be Callum.

The meeting is a bit heavy, and perhaps longer than expected, he just hopes his teammate hasn’t gotten off lightly. He certainly will have a lot of explaining to do in the paddock. But the vibes Mick is getting right now from the team, suggests that a lot of journalists will blank his teammate, and only speak to him. Rightly so. He has no clue how he’s going to handle team briefings sitting next to that.

Mid morning, he meets with his race engineer Gary for the first time since Abu Dhabi, and they have a bit of a catch up. Gary’s manner has always been that of gentle encouragement and positive reinforcement, both of which Mick thinks may help him in a car that isn’t widely expected to perform well. Although if he’s truthful, Mick usually prefers the direct and honest approach, he guesses only time will tell.

After lunch Günther also introduces Mick to Jock Clear. He’s an experienced engineer, but some people have labelled him as a driving coach. Mick has heard that he’s had some input with Charles, especially over the last year, but his expertise may also be of benefit to Mick.

It seems that the team (or more likely Mattia), is trying everything to make his first season in F1 a success. Clearly not one for mincing his words, Jock tells him he was never a big fan of his father, but regardless - he’s got a lot to live up to. As if Mick has never heard that one before.

Jock wants to go through some of his previous races with him. He’s also set a personalised programme for him on the simulator to test his skills. And, he’ll be keeping a close eye on him during his test laps around the circuit on Thursday and Friday. Extra pressure, great.

Already a bit frazzled, Mick then meets the other engineers and all of the team mechanics on his side of the garage. After that he completes his first 2021 seat fit for his Haas F1 car. It is an absolute joy.

🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁

Callum is due at the test circuit from Tuesday, even though his drive isn’t scheduled until Friday. Mattia wants to formally introduce him to Charles and Carlos as the new official Ferrari test and reserve driver.

He spent the early part of the morning seeing off Marcus and Robert, before they made their way to the track. He almost felt like a nervous parent seeing his kids off to their first day at a new school.

Callum’s work schedule saw him in the simulator for 3 hours later that morning. In the meantime he’s in the gym, motivated by the fact that Mick heartily approves of his slightly more muscular physique. He can’t overdo it though, or the engineers and mechanics will fucking hate him, he’s got a seat to fit into after all.

🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁

Mick texts Callum to say he shouldn’t be much longer. As he waits outside for him, Callum can see a figure sitting on a bench in the courtyard. They look as though they are upset, head in their hands. Callum ever the gentleman, goes closer to see if the person needs any help.

It’s Maya, she’s the first female recruit of the Ferrari academy, and so she’s already a bit of a celebrity in these parts. They’ve already met a few times, so he goes to check on her.

“Hey Maya, is everything okay?”  
She looks up eyes red - like her FDA shirt, her face crumples and she bursts into tears. Shit.  
“Sorry, Callum.”  
What’s she apologising for?  
“Maya what’s wrong?”  
Her body hitches with sobs. He sits beside her, to let her know she’s not alone.

“It’s all so hard.” Yep, he remembers that feeling alright. Pressure.  
“I knew that some of the teachers would not be keen to have a girl join the academy. But some of them have been downright hostile. A couple of them said they want to see me fail!”  
“You what? Who?”, he’s kind of mad on her behalf now. “Who the fuck would say something like that?”

“It doesn’t matter Callum. If I tell you - I’ll only prove that I’m as weak as they want me to be!”  
“No Maya, you can’t let them get away with bullying you.”  
“Maybe...but if I don’t play nice, I’m sure they will pick some other girl to replace me. I don’t think that there’s anything else I can do - except try to prove them wrong.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry they’ve treated you like this!”  
“Not as sorry as I am!” Again tears fall down her face. Callum feels a bit protective of her, it’s awful to see her so devastated. This is a time when she should be on top of the world, she’s here making history. He wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her towards him to try and give some comfort.

They sit in silence for a bit until Maya gains her composure. “Listen Maya, if it gets too much, please talk to someone. I don’t want you going through this alone. You’re already under a lot of pressure, without some old chauvinists adding to the mix.”  
“I will, I promise”, she says voice watery with emotion.  
“I remember what it’s like. It’s already difficult being away from home, in another country with hardly anyone to talk to. If you need anything, anything at all I want you to call me!”

Again they sit for a few moments. Before Maya speaks: “Thank you so much Callum, I’m sorry to be such a typical girl!”  
“You’ve got nothing to apologise for okay, you need to understand that.” He’s went full-on big brother mode.

“Okay now give me your phone”, Callum says as he digs his own from his pocket. He takes Maya’s phone from her and puts in his number. She saves it and then calls Callum immediately so he has hers in return. “There we go, I’ll text you later if that’s okay?”  
Maya nods her agreement. “Thank you Callum, you’ve been very kind.” They share a half hug and when Callum leaves her she has a small smile on her face.

Mick watches Callum and the girl sitting together, from where he is at the exit of the building. It all looks quite cozy, he sees him put his arm around her. It looks like an intense conversation. He even gives her his number. Wow.

It had all been to good to be true, he and Callum sailing along perfectly. But then he goes and does something like this, right under his nose. He’s not going to be messed around, or taken for a fool again. He fell for it once before, and his life was left in ruins. No wonder he finds it difficult to trust people.

Callum is glad when he sees Mick waiting for him in the doorway “Ready?”, Callum asks, keen to head home for the day. Mick walks on ahead, so fast he has to jog to catch up.

“How was your day?”, he asks the German.  
“Fine”, he replies with a tone that means everything is fucking far from fine.

“Do you want to tell me about it?”, he asks. Ready to promote himself to full-time agony aunt.  
“No thanks.” God, he’s never heard Mick so short with anyone. He’s polite, almost to a fault.  
“It can’t be that bad!” They speed walk, until they get to the fork in the road; one way to the hotel, the other to Marcus’. Mick stops and whips his head around.

“Who was that you were talking to?”  
“Oh, Maya?”  
“Is that her name?”  
“Errr yeah, Maya. She’s the first female in the FDA.”  
“What did she want?”  
“She’s been having a bit of a hard time.”  
“I bet she has.”  
“What? What does that mean?”  
“You looked very cozy!” This time there’s venom in Mick’s voice.

“Wait...what? Are you...are you jealous?”, he can’t believe it. Mick’s face is like thunder, his eyes ice cold.  
“She’s just a kid Mick, she’s like 16!”  
“Yes Callum, and I remember what teenage girls are like!”  
“What’s that supposed to mean? Oh shit...you’re actually serious?”  
“Don’t laugh at me!”  
“I’m not...I’m not.” He tries to soothe Mick by patting his arm, but he flinches and pulls away.

“Mick please, you have nothing to worry about, absolutely nothing. I love you. You know that. Stop being silly.”  
“Oh so now I’m being silly?”  
“Don’t be like that, please don’t try and twist things and look for a fight when there’s nothing to fight over.”

“You’re right because this”, he says, hand gesturing between Callum and himself “-this is over!” Mick storms off, not wanting to listen to reason or even hear his side of the story. Callum has absolutely no clue what the fuck just happened. He was only trying to help Maya and now Mick has dumped him for it.

Callum stands in the middle of the street, the night falling fast. He wants to go after him, he wants to explain. Instead he calls Mick but it goes to his answerphone. Maybe Mick needs some time to cool off, and think things through. He’ll see reason, maybe he had a bad day, and that’s why he’s obviously just jumped to conclusions. But why wouldn’t he let him explain? As he walks back to Marcus’ he calls again, this time he leaves a message:

“Mick, I don’t know what you think happened but you need to trust me, it was completely innocent. She was upset, she’s been getting a hard time. I offered to help her. That’s all it was, I was trying to be a friend.”

Callum saunters home, Marcus and Robert are sitting with a few beers. Fuck he’d forgotten about their day at the track.  
“Hey guys how was it?”, he manages.  
“It was unreal”, Robert begins, as Marcus looks over Callum’s shoulder.  
“Where’s Mick? I thought he’d be with you.”

Callum has never been able to hide anything from Marcus because :  
1/ he is an awful liar  
2/ Marcus is an insightful little shit.  
“Uh...he broke up with me!” His voice nearly breaks.

The two of them stare at Callum.  
“He what?”, Marcus asks. Robert stops his drink on the way to his mouth.  
“We had a misunderstanding, he wouldn’t let me explain.”  
“Must’ve been pretty major. What was it about?”, Marcus asks again.  
“Guys can I have a beer?”, Callum asks.

“No”, Robert replies. “Not until you tell us.”  
Callum then looks at Marcus, he pulls the loose beers towards him.  
“What he said Ilott, spill!”  
“Guys it’s no big deal”, he doesn’t even convince himself with that one.  
“I call bullshit!”, Robert shouts.

Fuck this. Callum has a bottle of tequila in here somewhere, he starts looking in the cupboards. He’ll be okay, just as soon as he can find it. A little shot or two, and it’ll take the edge off, and he’ll be able to sleep well enough to meet his new teammates in the morning.

“Mate, if you’re looking for the tequila then this is worse than you’ve let on. You and hard liquor do not go well together!”  
“Tell me something I don’t know!”  
He clocks Marcus and Robert sharing a look. Pity?  
“Err...I’ll just go to bed then .”  
“Dude it’s like 6:30!”  
“I’m tired”  
“Yeah, and we’re tired of the bullshit. We are your friends, tell us!”, God Robert can be sassy.

“At least eat a slice!”, Marcus urges. So, Callum takes a slice of pizza. It’s from Big Ben’s just down the street, he’d normally wolf it down and it wouldn’t touch the sides. He takes a bite, it tastes like cardboard. He picks at it for a while before giving up. He’s aware of Robert and Marcus talking in the background, not hearing a word. His mind working overtime.

A filled shot glass is slid in front of him. “Okay, you’ve gone dark side. I don’t know what the fuck’s happened, but you not eating pizza...it’s like a sign of the apocalypse!”, at least Marcus manages to earn a smile. Callum knocks it back and gags briefly after swallowing it down.

“I’m thinking he gets one more, before we make him go night-night!”, Robert says laughing at his own joke.  
“Yeah, and he can get the other shot if he tells us what the fuck happened”, Marcus says in return.  
“Err hello guys, I am actually still here!”

“Your call Ilott, tell us and you get a shot. Don’t tell us and it’s bedtime.” Marcus is still a little shit. He’s not gonna sit here and be bribed into spilling his guts. Except alcohol has always acted like truth serum for Callum. And that first shot is working through his system already.

Seconds later the whole story spills from his mouth. He knows he’s broken Maya’s confidence a bit. But he also knows these arseholes will look out for her too. That can only be a good thing.  
“Why didn’t you just tell Mick what happened?”, Marcus asks.  
“Because he wouldn’t give me a chance!”  
“Dude that’s fucked up!”, Robert chimes in.

“Man, if you didn’t have to go to the track in the morning, we would all be getting so hammered right now!”, says Marcus.  
“Gee thanks!”  
Marcus promptly pours Callum another shot, right up to the brim. His tale sad enough to earn him another drink.  
“Right you drink this, you go to bed. You go to work in the morning. Then we fix it.”

Callum quickly downs the shot. He says his thanks to the guys for listening to his sad life, then he heads up to bed. On his way upstairs he hears Robert talk to Marcus “Man, that kind of ruined my buzz...Hey, you’ve got more than one shovel right?” As he reaches the top of the stairs all he hears is Marcus laugh at the top of his lungs.

Callum lies in bed, he vaguely remembers his promise and sends his text:

**Hope you’re feeling better**

**Yes was good to talk to someone thanks**

He sends another to Mick:

**We need to talk. Please x**

**He doesn’t get a reply.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes angst for plot!


	7. Tide Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will these idiots ever get their shit together?
> 
> Marcus and Robert at their scheming best.

**Tuesday 26th January 2021**

Callum called him a few times, after Mick left him standing on the pavement. He’d sent him a text later. What is there to explain exactly? It’s pretty clear Callum had only been with him until he had a better offer, but that girl is so young. It’s fucked up!

For the second night in a row Mick hardly sleeps at all. Rage is burning through him, he was actually stupid enough to fall for another guy that didn’t really want him. Again. He looks in the mirror, he looks like shit. The dark circles under his eyes make him look ill.

🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁

Callum hasn’t had a fucking wink of sleep all night. It was a close call, but he’d only just managed not to storm to the hotel in the middle of the night, to have it out with Mick. He’s still not replied to his text. He knows how stubborn Mick can be, he’s probably not even read it.

He heads into the kitchen, and lifts a granola bar, which he manages to choke down, but it leaves his mouth so dry - he has to gulp down a glass of water. Marcus comes in just then.

“Dude, you look like shit!”  
“Thanks!”  
“Did you sleep?”  
“Not really.”  
“You want me to go kick his arse?”  
“No, I need to speak to him first. I just hope he gives me the chance.”  
He watches Marcus pour a bowl of cereal so large, Callum thinks it could be used as a community swimming pool.

“Anyway, first day at the track as an official F1 test driver, you feeling okay about it?”, the Kiwi asks munching away.  
“Yeah, I mean I’ve been a bit distracted so...I’m sorry about yesterday, I never really asked you or Robert how you guys got on. Was it as good as you hoped?”

“You don’t need to do that you know.”  
“Do what?”  
“You don’t need to be polite when you’re going through your own shit. We can talk about it later.”  
Callum just nods his thanks.  
“Okay, I’m off to work then!”  
“Have a nice day dear!”  
He manages to huff out a laugh as he leaves for the track.

Marcus chews for a few minutes thinking to himself, before he shouts upstairs. “Robert get your arse down here, we need to make a plan!”

Callum thinks he spots Mick standing inside one of the Ferrari buildings while he walks past, but it’s probably just his mind playing tricks on him. He walks the rest of the way to the track with his head down.

Mick is back in the gym. This morning he welcomes his trainer kicking his arse. And if he’s a bit snippy in return, well the guy should be used to it by now. He just admits to not sleeping for a couple of nights, and that’s certainly true. But boy does he miss Callum, despite what he’s done to him.

🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁

Callum puts on his best professional face in the garage, as he prepares to meet Charles and Carlos. Callum and Charles narrowly missed racing against each other in GP3 and F2, but they’ve met numerous times before. Callum has never met Carlos though, but he thinks he seems like a decent guy.

Mattia is his usual awkward self making the introductions. Callum can see the cartoon love hearts in his eyes when Mattia stands next to Charles. Thankfully the drivers are both welcoming that morning. It will be Charles going out in the SF71H all day today. Carlos isn’t out until tomorrow, but he stays around though, as he wants to immerse himself in all Ferrari has to offer.

Callum feels a bit sorry for Carlos. Mattia had pretty much indicated on his first day at Ferrari that Mick would replace him in two years time. An amazing compliment for Mick, but to say that when Carlos hadn’t even driven a race for them yet was more than a bit vile.

It turns out that Carlos really is a good guy, after being in his company for a couple of hours - Callum can tell he is dedicated and motivated. He has a great sense of humour, a thing sometimes lacking in the Italian team recently. He’s also a really positive individual, and he might need to hang onto that if the 2021 car is as problematic as last year’s.

Callum leaves the garage for lunch at the FDA. It’s quiet thankfully, so he can sit and plan what he’s going to say to Mick, if he ever hears him out. His peace is shattered when Marcus and Robert join him. “Alright?”, Marcus asks.  
“Not really.” The guys sit quietly until the next class joins the room.

“Hey Maya, come sit with us!”, Robert shouts loud enough for the entire room to hear. She looks surprised but sits in the free chair anyway. Callum clocks Marcus and Robert doing their telepathic conversation thing again. Marcus nods at the Russian.

“So Maya how’s your day going so far?”, Marcus asks.  
“It’s okay, thanks.” She seems a bit timid, but she barely knows these guys.  
“You know if anyone was making things difficult for you we can help”, Robert offers.  
Callum knows where this is gonna go now, because these two scheming little shits can’t leave anything alone, and are not subtle when they get started.  
“You told them?”, she asks Callum, sounding annoyed.

“That’s not fair, we dragged it out of him Maya. He tries to be like everyone’s big brother, we convinced him it’s for the best!”, Marcus continues.  
“You could tell us who is causing the problems and we can have them taken care of”, Robert whispers, making it sound as though he’s in the mafia.  
“Alright easy, Tony Soprano!”, Callum says.

Maya sit’s, eyes wide not knowing if they are joking. “I don’t want anyone to get into trouble”, she whispers.  
“It’s a bit late for that Maya, if some douche-bag upsets you or bullies you, when they’re supposed to be looking after you, they’ve got it coming!” Marcus sounds as though he’s given it some thought.  
“Have you called out the guys that give you a hard time in front of the others, or do they do it in private?”

“It’s mostly in front of others...to embarrass me more I think.”  
“Okay that narrows down who it is then.”  
If Robert is Tony Soprano, that makes Marcus - Hercule Poirot.

“You don’t need to tell us. We’ve already talked to most of our FDA friends, who are going to pass it on. The next time it happens in class, the arsehole who does it is gonna be called out, and official complaints will be registered. We’ve got your back Maya!”

“Yeah we want to make sure you feel safe here.” Marcus and Robert have seemingly masterminded an operation to rid the academy of its chauvinism. It’s about fucking time to be fair. Maya grins back at all three of them, “Thanks you guys, I appreciate it!” She visibly relaxes.

Marcus sits and shovels some fries into his mouth, before something catches his eye. “Excuse me guys, I’ll be back in a bit”

Marcus sees the crop of blonde hair go into a room up the corridor, like all good detectives he follows suit. When he enters the room Mick looks up in shock.

“You owe my boy Callum an explanation!”  
“I don’t owe him anything!”, he spits.  
“I can’t believe you won’t even listen to what he has to say!”  
“I’m not interested.”  
“Okay, well let me tell you what happened maybe you’ll listen to me. Callum-“  
“-I said I’m not interested Marcus!”  
“Well tough shit. You saw Callum talking to Maya, right?”  
“You know I did.”

“What you don’t know is that she told Callum she was being bullied...by a couple of instructors. The very people who should be looking out for her. He was hearing her out and being a friend to her. That’s the type of person Callum is. He’s a good person.”  
“But I saw them-“

“-you saw them what? You saw Callum give her a shoulder to lean on, and he gave her his number to call if she had any more problems. Please tell me you are not this dense?”  
“Is it true?”  
“Oh fuck, you pair are impossible. He tried to tell you last night, but you wouldn’t let him get a word in. Apparently you’d already made up your mind. And seriously if you think Callum is capable of cheating on anyone, you really don’t know him at all!”

“Oh god I’m so stupid!”  
“No arguments here!”  
“Oh I’ve fucked this up so bad, how do I fix it?”  
“Dude that really isn’t up to me, but at least apologise to my boy!”  
“Yes, oh fuck - what if he won’t forgive me?”  
“You’re talking about Callum Ilott here, he’s the human equivalent of a golden retriever, of course he’ll forgive you!”  
“Can you...help me with something?”  
“I dunno if I wanna!”

🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁

Marcus had been gone for ages by the time lunch was over. Callum figured he maybe felt ill and had went home for the day. He’d see him later. But then he got a text from him.

**Signed my contract with DAMS. Was thinking we go out for dinner tonight. Table booked for 7:30 Dress nice 🍝🍻🍨**

Oh so that’s what happened to him. A night out might help. He can afford to get drunk, as he’s not back at the track until Friday. When he’d see Mick. Fuck. As he puts his work-out clothes on he calls Mick again. No answer. Again.

He blasts through his treadmill set in record time, before doing the same on the rowing machine. His trainer is only moderately impressed. He keeps his head down for the rest of the session until every fibre of his being aches with effort.

When he gets in, he heads straight for a shower, the warm water soothing his tired muscles. He looks in his wardrobe. Mick’s blue shirt from Bahrain pokes fun at him from its hanger. He’d kept it, wanting to wear it again. But he just can’t. He settles on a black shirt and dark blue jeans.

He calls his mum and they have a quick chat. Poppy has been a bit under the weather, so she’s going to the vet in the morning. At 7 he heads downstairs, Marcus and Robert are looking sharp. He gets ready to follow them out the door, when Marcus turns and says: “Buddy, you’re not coming with us, you’re staying here!”

Callum’s about to ask what fuck they’re playing at, when Robert looks over his shoulder and then he hears Mick.  
“Will you stay here with me, please?”

Marcus and Robert give him a smile before they make a quick exit, leaving Callum standing in the hallway looking like a prize idiot. Those little fuckers and their plotting, again.

“Callum, please stay”, Mick sounds unsure.  
“Only if you listen to me!” Callum insists.  
“I will, but first of all will you listen to me? Please Cal?”  
The use of his nickname makes his traitorous stomach somersault. “Okay.”

They go into the living room and Mick sits down on the sofa. Callum choses to sit on the armchair. “First of all, I owe you an apology for yesterday. Marcus told me what happened. I know you were only being kind. And I totally overreacted, I hope you can forgive me.”  
Callum nods, Marcus that scheming little shit. He waits for Mick to continue.

Mick closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “I trusted someone else...before, and they hurt me Callum.” Well okay, now he can understand Mick’s reaction a bit better.

“They cheated on you?”  
“Yes...with a girl, we were all teenagers really, but she was someone I thought was my best friend”, his voice waivers with emotion. “They threatened to out me, said they’d go to the press, unless I paid them off. It was a terrible time in my life.”

Callum moves to kneel at Mick’s feet. “God Mick, that’s awful!”, he places his hands on his knees to draw his attention. “I promise you Mick, as long as you want me I’ll be here.”  
“How could I not want you?”  
Callum looks to the floor, “quite frankly I’m surprised that you ever did!”, now the insecurities he has are tumbling from his own mouth.

“What? I don’t understand?”  
Callum scoffs, “I mean look at you, and look at me. You’re way out of my league. What are you even doing with me?”  
Mick gasps genuinely shocked.  
“Oh God Callum, how could you say that? You are so beautiful. How can you not see what I see?”

Mick could fucking kick himself. Why did he let his jealousy rear it’s ugly head. Yes he was cheated on, but deep down he knew Callum would never do anything like that to him. Like Marcus told him, he’s too nice of a person to hurt anyone. It never occurred to him that Callum would have his own doubts.

He pulls Callum from the floor, and onto the couch beside him. Mick then wraps his arms around him and holds him close. God what a pair they are. They lounge there for a good while, Mick rubbing soothing circles on Callum’s back.

“There’s dinner, do you want some?”, Mick asks.  
“I’m pretty starving actually.”  
They walk through to the kitchen and there sitting on the table - a couple of pizzas from Big Ben’s. They’ve probably started to go cold.  
“You apparently terrified Marcus last night when you couldn’t eat their pizza!”, Mick giggles.  
“I was a bit worried myself!”, he says lifting a large slice.

The pair of lovesick idiots manage to scoff their pizzas in record time. Mick also apparently off his food since the night before.

“It was only one day apart Cal, but it felt like an absolute age. We have to talk to each other. We have to be honest, even if it is terrifying and hard to hear. I never want to go through that again.” Mick sounds as though he’s been thinking about them almost as much as he has.  
“I promise.”  
“Good, I promise too. Now can we go to bed, so I can show you how sorry I am?”

Mick ushers a naked Callum onto the bed. Mick is wearing a tiny pair of tight briefs, and if Callum wasn’t lusting after him before, he definitely would be after seeing him in those. Mick wants Callum to know just how sorry he is, and how much he loves him.

He starts by kissing him softly on the mouth. Their tongues collide hot and wet, the pair quickly becoming breathless. Moving down Callum’s body Mick pays special attention to his neck and shoulders, licking and sucking at the pale, warm skin.

Travelling further down his body he presses kisses to Callum’s chest before sucking a tight nipple into his mouth. He flicks at the other nipple with his fingers as his tongue laves the sensitive skin. It causes Callum’s breath to hitch with pleasure. Mick then repeats his actions on the other side.

Mick moves further, down to Callum’s muscled abdomen, kissing and licking, making him twitch with arousal. He purposefully avoids Callum’s hard dick, to gently bite at his hips and thighs. Driving him insane with want. Mick lets his fingertips lightly travel down Callum’s legs, drawing needy moans from him.

“Oh Jesus Mick, do something!”  
The blonde looks up at him “what do you want Cal?”  
“I want you inside me, want you to give it to me hard. I want you to wreck me!” The request causes Mick to grab his own cock over his underwear, which is soon flung onto the floor.

Mick wastes no time, loosening Callum just the way he likes. All the while his dick leaking streams of pre-come like a hose. When he finally slides home it causes them both to gasp for breath, Callum clutching onto Mick for all that he’s worth.

Mick manages to go slow and steady to start. The two sharing hot kisses and intense looks as they continue. “Please Mick!”, Callum eventually begs. The blonde then quickly ups the tempo. His hips pumping for all they’re worth, setting a bruising pace. Callum grips Mick’s arse to urge him on.

When Callum’s comes untouched, his dick is trapped between the virtually nonexistent space between their bodies. Mick’s abs and pelvis grinding against him, giving enough pressure to work his cock into shooting a complete mess between them. And the tight grip of Callum’s pulsing hole is perfect enough to push Mick over the edge with a yowl of delight.

Desperate to prove their love, the pair continue to make good use of the bed and each other long into the night.

🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁

It’s after midnight by the time a drunk Marcus and Robert get back. The house in darkness. “I wonder if it worked?”, Robert asks.  
“I guess we’ll find out in the morning!” The pair take their shoes off and start to head upstairs. Then as they get to the top, the unmistakable noises become clearer.

“Oh man, I did not need to hear this!”, Robert whispers.  
“I guess they did make up, aww”, Marcus replies, just as one of the lovers lets out a long, loud groan. He then looks at Robert with wide eyes. “I guess I’ll be wearing my headphones in bed then!”

Robert goes to reply, but all that can be heard is the rhythmical creek of Callum’s bed hitting the wall as the increasing sounds of sexual pleasure continue. The two back into their respective rooms and hope that either their headphones are able to drown out the noise, or that the lovers are tired enough to eventually fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t keep them apart for long 😊


	8. Even Keel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back together, life goes on for the boys, as they wait for their chance to show their potential.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s my Birthday today, but I got you a present 🎁

**Wednesday 27th January 2021**

After almost an entire night of sweaty, hot sex - the young lovers lie exhausted, plastered together. Both totally oblivious to the fact that Marcus is blasting Latino pop music from the kitchen in some form of revenge.

It’s only when Callum’s alarm goes off that the pair waken. With little time for anything else, they shower together and head downstairs to steal a bit of toast from Marcus who stands there gaping at them, before they run out of the door.

🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁

Callum is in the gym that morning. After a night of his body being used thoroughly - he’s a bit achy, but in a good way. Every time he moves and feels something stretch or burn he can remember Mick hovering above him, thrusting powerfully. Or the way Mick looked up at him intensely, as he rode him hard and fast, bodies dripping with sweat. He finds it helps him to get through his program with little difficulty.

Mick is in the simulator for the morning, with Jock standing behind him supervising closely. He starts off with a practice race at Spielberg, widely recognised as one of the easier tracks to negotiate. He’s a bit self conscious, now aware he’s being watched. His performance is modest.

After a quick toilet break he gives himself a good talking to. He’ll really need to get used to people watching him, ready to critique his every move, even more so than ever. He comes back, and Jock has selected Singapore. It’s probably one of the toughest tracks, especially with the bumpy straights, and the insane amount of corners. He goes so well, it earns him a pat on the back.

At lunch Mick spots Maya, and he decides he should be a friend to her too. She needs to know that all the guys here are supporting her, and want her to succeed. So he asks if he can sit at her table. She looks like a rabbit caught in the headlights, and her face flushes with embarrassment but she nods her agreement.

They have a pleasant conversation. It’s hard to believe that anyone could be unkind to her, she’s so nice. She doesn’t know it, but Mick feels very guilty about the accusations he’d directed her way just a few days ago. Mick offers to show her around the Haas garage anytime she wants. But that may also be for his benefit too. She tells him how she started karting at a young age, much like a lot of the FDA students.

Mid conversation Callum joins them. As Maya continues to talk to them, the Brit mouths “thank you”, to a smiling Mick. Maya leaves them to it, still a bit in awe. Mick wants to hold Callum’s hand. He also wants to sneak away and fuck in the toilets. But this is not the time or place, especially as his teammate finally puts in an appearance.

Callum’s demeanour changes immediately, Mick can see by the look on his face and the way he holds himself that he wants to get up and leave, either that or kick fuck out of him (Probably like half the grid).

“Shall we go for a walk?” It’s chilly outside but Callum agrees, they’ve only got about 10 minutes left to kill. But, they’d rather spend them together than in the proximity of that arsehole.

“Will you stay with me at the hotel tonight?”, Mick asks.  
“Yeah, but don’t you want to stay at mine?”  
“I didn’t go home last night, remember?”  
Callum’s eyes darken, thoughts wandering to the events of the night before. “Oh I remember last night very well, thanks!”, he says with a dirty grin.

“Stop it! I need to prepare for my day tomorrow, but I want us to share a bed. Every night we’ve been apart I haven’t slept!”  
“I know what you mean, maybe it’s best we stay at the hotel. I mean I had a text from Marcus...apparently we were very loud last night. He was gonna complain about it this morning, but apparently we left in the nick of time.” This makes Mick blush, Callum finds it endearing.

Lunch break over, they head their separate ways. Mick now in the gym, his trainer decides to change things up a bit and has him running laps outside. It makes him miss Angie and their cold, crazy mornings running around the garden or even up the mountains. He’ll need to call his mother for an update on how she is.

Callum is tasked with three hours in the simulator. They’re looking at Bahrain seriously now. It’s his job to find the quickest lines, and optimum breaking points - even a tenth of a second will make all the difference. One of the most unpredictable things that they can account for is the wind speed, and wind direction. Wind can lead to sand - causing slippery, low grip conditions. So a number of different scenarios are alternated, and Callum does his best to adjust his driving accordingly.

🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁

Mick has a short briefing in the Ferrari garage before the end of his day. Going over some of the details for tomorrow. Carlos will be out in the morning session, and Mick will follow after lunchtime. He’s to report to the garage at 9am though, so that he can meet everyone and get a feel for the set-up before he’s out on track.

Callum goes home and packs a small overnight bag to take for tonight. He’s putting his just washed bedsheets into the drier when Marcus comes home. Callum counts : 5...4...3...2...1

“I guess those saw a bit of action last night, huh?”, he leers.  
“Don’t be crass!”  
“What? Dude I’m happy for you. Back with your man. At least someone is getting some!”

“Yeah, err thanks for your help with that by the way.”  
“You’re welcome. It was horrible seeing you pine for him like that again. I just hope he’s good to you.”  
“He is, we’re both good”, Callum smiles.  
“Shovel rules still apply though, I made sure Schumacher knows that!”, Marcus says giving him a wide smile.  
Callum just shakes his head.

“I’ll be at the hotel with Mick tonight.”  
“Why? Mick’s welcome to stay here!”  
“Yeah, I know, but he wants to prepare for tomorrow. He’s got his own methods.”  
“Okay man. Do what you need to do.”  
“We’ll probably be here tomorrow though so keep your headphones close by.”  
“Thanks for the heads up!”, Marcus chortles.

Callum puts fresh sheets on his bed, then heads the short walk to meet Mick at his hotel. Mick is more than happy to see him, and pulls him in to the room. They decide on ordering room service. Not wanting to go out and have to be on their guard, as to who may see or hear anything that may give them away. Besides it’s nice to just sit and enjoy more time together.

Waiting for the food to arrive, Mick studies maps of the track and photos of the corners while Callum calls his mum. Turns out that Poppy has a viral infection and that was why she wasn’t herself. He asks his mum to give her a kiss from him. His mum says to tell Mick hello from her and his dad.

Much later, the pair are snuggled up in bed, a bad game show playing low in the background. They’re kissing and groping, and that was pretty much all they were going to do tonight. But Mick is very tense, so Callum rubs at his shoulders and neck to try and help him relax. It draws a low moan from him in reply. He rolls Mick onto his front and pulls his shirt off, so he can reach him better.

Callum has never really given a proper massage before, but he finds he really can feel knots all bunched up under Mick’s skin. The blonde closes his eyes, as Callum uses his thumbs and fingers to tease away the tension that he’s been holding. A few soft moans slip from his mouth, as Callum kneads the tender areas with just the right amount of pressure.

The problem for Mick is - the more the tension melts away, the more he is aware of Callum touching him with such care. It’s making him rock hard. Sitting on the back of Mick’s thighs Callum continues to run his fingertips over the planes of aching flesh. Mick making sounds that are going straight to Callum’s cock.

He’s so hard and there’s no way that Mick can’t tell. The tent in his boxers now grazing against the blonde’s arse. “Keep going”, Mick urges. Callum takes Mick’s underwear off, and starts to press into the meat of his glutes as his thumbs swirl at the firm muscle. God, he could write poems about the magnificence of Mick’s arse.

He snatches the lube from the bedside drawer and slicks up two of his fingers. Callum then circles Mick’s hole, teasing him for a moment before he plunges them past the ring of muscle and into his tight heat. The blonde makes an unearthly sound as Callum works his fingers inside, quickly finding what he’s looking for.

Mick’s back arches off the bed as Callum grazes his prostate. He’s incessant with his actions, Mick now swearing in three different languages.  
“Stop!”, Mick whines, and Callum does just that.  
“Sorry, did I hurt you?”  
“No, no of course you didn’t”, Mick gasps. “I just really want to come with you inside me.” Callum’s dick throbs with need at his boyfriend’s words.

He rips his underwear off and rushes to roll on a condom. He’s just as desperate to be inside Mick. He slicks himself up, as Mick gets up onto all fours. Callum dips his fingers in for one or two more strokes inside Mick before he starts to slowly press into him.

He manages to hold tight for a few seconds before Mick demands that he move, and when he bottoms out. Fuck, it’s perfect. Beneath him Mick pushes back against him as he plunges deep inside. Their rhythm urgent from the start, Callum grabs at Mick’s hips tight enough that his knuckles are white. Mick continues to curse at him in a mix of German and English.

Callum knows Mick is getting close as the grip around him starts to become tighter. The blonde falls onto his face, as he snakes a hand under himself to give his cock a few sharp tugs. Mick makes a muffled scream into the pillows as he comes. Callum’s hips stutter as he tries his best to fuck him through it. He thrusts one, two , three, four times and his brain pours out of his dick and he comes, ears ringing and chest pounding.

Callum staggers to the bathroom afterwards, and is quickly back in the room to clean up his boyfriend, then himself. “Hopefully that’ll give you something else to think about!”, he whispers to an already quiet Mick. The German can only give him a blissed out nod in return. They fall asleep - Mick’s head on Callum’s shoulder, legs entwined.


	9. Learning the Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick has his first 50 laps around Fiorano, as Callum has other work to contend with.
> 
> Fluff 😊

**Thursday 28th January 2021**

Thankfully it’s a comfortable night, and the pair sleep mostly peacefully, wrapped around each other. Mick is well rested, but wakes up nervous for the first part of his test at the track. Callum of course is a bit envious that he won’t share the experience with him until tomorrow.

So, he does all he can do to be a supportive boyfriend, and gives Mick a good luck hand job in the shower, just to help take his mind off his nerves of course. Callum then gives him proper goodbye kiss, tongue deep in his mouth, pressed up against the wall, before they leave the privacy of his room, together.

They have time, so they share breakfast at a local cafe, where Mick finally remembers to call his mother to check on Angie. His mother reassures him that she is doing alright, but misses him. His mother is busy at the stables, as one of the horses is lame, so she quickly wishes him good luck for his test day and promises to call later. Corinna even sends a picture of his dog, sitting warm by the fire, looking well cared for and it takes his mind off his nerves for a few minutes.

🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁

“I really want to walk in with you Mick”, Callum says as they reach the gates of the track.  
“I know, I really want that too. But we’ll do it together tomorrow though, right?”  
“We will”, Callum smiles. “Right now though, I just want to wish my boyfriend luck, again!”  
“And again, your boyfriend says thank you. I’ll see you later!”  
“Text me if there’s anything you need. I love you.” His eyes burn right into Mick’s.  
“I love you. I’ll see you later.” He gives Callum a look that is just as meaningful, before giving him a cheeky wink, then he turns and heads into the building.

Callum heads back to base, and awaits his instructions for the day. On the way he passes Günther who’s talking with Mick’s teammate. Luckily they seem too invested in whatever they’re chatting about to notice him, so he doesn’t even need to be polite.

Callum is again tasked with with 3 hours in the simulator, the time solely dedicated to improving their Bahrain set-up. This morning his job is to find the quickest line for qualifying. If the team can get both cars into Q3 for the first race at Bahrain it will be a massive step forward, following the disastrous season last year - where neither car made it.

After just 2 laps he manages to get a time that would’ve put him on the 3rd row of the grid last year. He double checks it on his screen, the engineer sitting at his shoulder triple checks it. “Si, bene Callum, bene!”  
They look closer at the line he took, he thinks he can wring maybe another half a tenth off it.

It takes another 6 laps but Callum beats his best by 2 tenths, it would’ve had him starting P4 last year. Again the engineer praises his efforts and slaps him on the shoulder. Boy, he’s starting to enjoy this now.

Meanwhile, at the Fiorano circuit Mick meets Carlos. He had been nervous to meet him, especially after Mattia’s comments just a few weeks ago. Imagine insinuating that someone else will come in and replace you before you’ve even been given a proper chance to prove yourself. Of course Mick had been flattered, but he was mostly mortified at Mattia’s blunder.

However, Mick had absolutely nothing to worry about. Carlos is very professional and polite. He introduces Mick to his dad Carlos Sr, the rally legend. They pose for pictures and talk about their shared love of karting.

Carlos then goes out for the morning session. He’d already done 50 laps yesterday, and he completes a further 50 laps today. Mick is excited for Carlos, what a great feeling to be a part of someone’s first experiences in driving a Ferrari F1 car. The only thing that betters it, is when you get to do it yourself.

Before he goes out, Mick finds he isn’t really keen on having any lunch, his stomach a bit in knots, nerves still ravaging his body. Food would probably be a bad idea. He’ll just wait until him and Callum can get dinner together later.

As he prepares to go out, the cameras are trained on him, tight to his face. Watching when he puts in his earpieces and pulls on his balaclava, then shoves on his favourite lid. He gets in the number 47 car, and once the mechanics strap him in he pulls his gloves on. He’s ready to go. He waits for the green light, and then he’s off...

🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁

Callum sits at lunch, quite happy with his day’s work so far. He’s had a breakthrough in the simulator, and hopefully it’s a sign of things to come. He can do this. Callum looks at his watch before he takes his next bite of lunch. Mick will probably be on the track now.

He can’t wait to see his beautiful blue eyes and bright smile when he tells him all about it later. As he sits and ponders this, he gets a Twitter notification, and sure enough there’s Mick in his scarlet red overalls looking like he’s having the time of his life. Lucky bastard.

Callum has his Italian lesson after lunch, before heading to the gym. The great morning he just had, and the thoughts of his drive tomorrow are what motivates him through his session. His trainer remarks on his great progress, and Callum accepts the praise with thanks - the only way he knows how.

Mick’s heart is bursting with joy after completing his 50 laps of the day. He’d forgotten the absolute rush that comes with getting behind the wheel of an F1 car. Again the cameras study him closely, as he takes his helmet and balaclava off. He wishes they wouldn’t try and get a closeup of his sweaty, red face. But no doubt the pictures will be plastered all over social media later, just like his hair is plastered to his face.

The engineers go through some of the data with Mick pretty quickly, but they’ll be able to go over it with him in more detail tomorrow. He’s sad to take off the scarlet suit, but he’s just dying to get out of there to see Callum, and tell him all about it. More importantly he can’t wait to go back out tomorrow, and he definitely can’t wait to see Callum go out too.

This time it’s Mick who goes back to his hotel to grab some things for overnight. He has a long shower and changes before heading out. He doesn’t notice the figure lurking in the dark that follows him.

Marcus answers the door to Mick and shows him into the kitchen, where Callum and Robert are cooking. It sounds like a recipe for disaster, but the pair some how manage to put together a dinner of spaghetti bolognese. The four eat at the kitchen table and ask Mick how his day at the circuit went. He can’t help but gush with enthusiasm.

With Robert and Marcus talking about their experiences too, the conversation is a ridiculously happy one. And rather than feeling jealous about it, Callum finds he’s looking forward to his day tomorrow more than ever. Robert and Marcus then fall into their usual double act, telling ridiculous stories and jokes, setting each other up for the punchline.

Callum tells them about his successes in the simulator that morning, and is promptly met with high fives from Marcus and Robert, and a kiss from Mick.

As the night goes on, Callum and Mick go upstairs to the Brit’s bedroom. Laying on the bed, Mick goes into more detail about his day at the track. He tells Callum about the film crew recording his every move, and warns him to expect much of the same tomorrow, when it’s his turn to prepare for getting into the car.

He describes how awkward he first felt when he met Carlos, but that Carlos was very gracious, and made him feel at ease. Callum tells a surprised Mick that he is looking forward to working with Carlos and hopes he will do well, as long as the car is decent it shouldn’t be a problem.

The fatigue of such an intense day hits Mick at speed, and with him yawning every couple minutes, Callum piles him under the duvet and spoons in beside him. An early night is probably a good idea for the pair of them.

The sinister figure remains outside, lurking in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. But I’m hungover after my birthday celebrations so hopefully it’s acceptable 🙏🏼


	10. In The Offing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Callum are finally at Fiorano to share a day of testing. But something is a bit off.

**Friday 29th January 2021**

The couple went to bed early the night before, which meant Mick had opened his eyes while it was still dark outside. He can feel Callum moving about the bed a little, maybe about to wake-up himself. Mick decides to give him a morning to remember, and also take a leaf out of Callum’s book, by being a good supportive boyfriend. So he thinks the best way to do that - is to give him a surprise blow job to waken him up.

He slips under the covers and gives Callum a few tugs on his dick, stroking him to full hardness in moments. Callum rouses to Mick pulling on his cock. He smirks to himself, thinking that Mick is just returning the favour from the day before. But then he pushes Callum’s legs wider apart, and pulls a thigh over one of his shoulders and sucks his cock into his mouth.

As Mick sucks at the head, it doesn’t take long for Callum to start dribbling pre-come over Mick’s tongue. The blonde laps at the sensitive underside, before licking at Callum’s balls, drawing a low moan and causing him to grasp at the sheets.

Mick circles the base with his hand, and takes him back in, he then starts to bob his head up and down. The soft groans he makes around his cock, cause a ripple of vibrations that sends Callum absolutely insane. It’s almost impossible not to fuck his hips up into the delicious wet heat.

Mick lifts Callum’s thigh further on his shoulder, which only deepens the angle and his dick brushes against the back of the blonde’s throat. Callum is already close to coming, Mick’s perfect mouth bringing him to the edge so very quickly.

“Gonna come!”, he whispers into the near dark. Mick only increases his efforts, and all Callum can do is pull a pillow over his face and moan, while he comes in hot spurts down Mick’s throat.

As Callum struggles to get his breath, he feels for the bedside lamp and flicks it on. They blink fast until they can see the other. Callum knows how turned on Mick gets when he sucks him, and he wants to help get him off too. He pulls Mick over one of his thighs, sloppily licks his palm and wraps his hand around his already weeping dick.

Mick starts to ride his thigh, grinding against him, as Callum jacks the blonde’s cock furiously. Mick adds his own hand to the mix and the pair stroke him hard and fast. “Come on me!”, Callum whispers. And Mick does exactly as he’s told. With his mouth open in a silent scream, he squirts jets of pearly come over Callum’s belly and both of their hands.

Mick runs a finger through the pool of come on Callum’s body and brings it up to his tongue to lick it. Callum’s cock twitches at the sight. He’d love to go again, and if they didn’t have somewhere important to be later today, he’d pull that dirty little shit under him and fuck him into the mattress til they were both raw.

Instead he pulls Mick’s mouth down to his own and tastes the unmistakable essence of his boyfriend, and faint remnants of himself on his lips. This time Mick whines into Callum’s mouth. And really, if they don’t stop now they won’t make the track.

They shower in Callum’s en-suite and have a leisurely breakfast in the kitchen. Enzo weaves between both their legs under the table. Meowing for attention. With no sign of the other two, hopefully they weren’t too loud. Marcus usually has no filter, he’ll definitely let them know.

The pair grab their bags and head to the circuit. As they enter the gates Mick gets the sense that he’s being watched, but when he turns around there’s nobody there.

🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁

Seeing Callum in the scarlet red overalls is like something out of Mick’s wet dreams. He hopes he’ll have a spare set or two to keep at home, and maybe even wear them in the bedroom once or twice.

For Callum, seeing Mick has a similar effect. “I want to press you up against the wall of tyres back there!”, he whispers.  
“Cal!”, Mick chides, “shhhh!”  
“I can’t help it, you look hot!”  
“You do too.” He says face as red as his race suit.

All of a sudden they are both aware of a camera crew recording their every move. Mick readies himself, following his usual routine. It’s hard for Callum not to smile as his turn draws closer.

🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁

Sebastian’s 2018 car is also known affectionately as Loria. It’s a piece of trivia that Callum knows. Just like he knows all of his cars have had nicknames over the years. He likes the idea of giving a car he drives a name like that. He just hopes he gets the chance to do it in his own F1 car, sometime.

When Mick is done Callum gets given the thumbs up from Mario, one of the engineers. He heads to the drivers area and prepares. Putting in his earpieces, and pulling on his fireproof balaclava. God his hair is so long it takes him a while to tuck it into place. He tugs the zip on his race suit up fully. And lastly he shoves his helmet on.

He and Mick shake hands, and share a small hug before Callum gets into the hot seat. After a quick tyre change he’s ready to go...

It’s hard to describe to people and in fact a lot of them don’t understand, but there’s something he finds so relaxing and calming about driving at great speed along the winding track in a powerful car, like the one he’s in just now.

For his first 10 laps or so he’s left to his own devices, to get his bearings and a feel of what the car can do. But then after that the engineers encourage him to push. He sees his lap times improve as he checks the data on the steering wheel.

He comes in for a change of tyres again and is back out, searching for that one hot lap. All too quickly the last lap is upon him and he gives it his everything, but the car just won’t cooperate and he drives back into the garage a little down.

The engineers and mechanics are impressed with both of young drivers. There is a lot of hand shaking and back slapping after the car is switched off. It seems the crew all enjoyed the test as much as they did.

10 minutes after the tyres are off and Loria is nestled under her dust sheet the mechanics start to crack open the beers. Mick and Callum join in, both with their suits tied around their waists, fireproofs showing despite the cool temperatures. It’s a surprisingly relaxed atmosphere but a perfect end to the week at the track.

After a couple of beers the guys quickly get changed. On the way out the gates they vow to meet at the restaurant they went to on the first night of their reunion. It’ll be nice to relax and have a proper date, now that the pressure is off.

Callum gets back to Casa Armstrong, where Marcus and Robert are also on the beers, they’re heading out tonight to blow off some steam too. Callum manages to give them a condensed version of the days events, before he heads up to get showered and changed.

Mick’s mother calls him as he arrives at the hotel. While he stands in the lobby and talks to her, he thinks he’s being paranoid. He then sits on a sofa as he tries to place the man’s face. He’s definitely seen him before he just can’t think where. His mother continues to talk and he’s obviously distracted as she practically has to shout at him.

He blames himself for being tired and she accepts his excuse. She hopes he enjoys his last couple of days in Marinello and she’ll see him on Monday. Mick heads up to his room and racks his brains. That mans face, where has he seen it?

He showers and changes. He puts on a pair of dark blue jeans, a long sleeve T-shirt and the baby pink hoodie that Callum insists is his favourite. He heads out into the night to go and meet Callum.

The Brit is already sat at a table when Mick enters. He’d taken an indirect route, double backing on himself, as now he was certain he was being followed. Luckily, Callum had sat at a table near the back, so it should be easy to notice others entering the restaurant.

“You look good”, Callum says smiling as the German sits to join him. Mick takes a seat quietly, and Callum immediately notices something is off so he asks him. “What’s up?”  
“I think I’m being followed!”  
“Yeah?”  
“I felt it this morning after we left yours, then I noticed a man in the hotel lobby when I got back from the track.”  
“You think it’s a stalker?”  
“I don’t know, I think I’ve seen him before but I just can’t place him.”

The waitress comes over with their menus. Callum suggests a bottle of wine, Mick doesn’t know if he should dull his senses while he feels a bit paranoid. But they are on a date, so he relents. Even though it was only hours ago they talk about their laps at the track. Callum tries to take Mick’s mind off things, talking about the most random of subjects. Again the food is wonderful just like the first time they were here together.

Luckily the owner is off for the evening. And the waitress is much too busy to even care who’s in her restaurant and so the pair are left in relative peace.

As they leave Callum suggests they split up and meet back at Marcus’ place. But Mick insists he’ll feel safer if they walk together, maybe they can make a few stops on the way, that might flush out this creep.

From the restaurant they go to a cash line. Callum looks around as Mick takes out the money. He can see a guy across the street, but a bit further back. He’s creeped right out. From there, they go to a supermarket and grab a few bits. While Callum buys the snacks Mick clocks the same individual again. Yep definitely being followed.

They get in and Callum sends a text to Marcus, hopefully his friends aren’t too drunk yet.

**Guy outside watching house, has been following us all day. Can’t get a good look at him. Stay safe**

Twenty minutes later Marcus and Robert stagger in, giggling.  
“Guys I think I just blinded your stalker!”, Robert declares.  
“What?”, Mick asks jumping as the two younger men take their jackets off. “He’s still there?”  
“We saw him from the bottom of the road, the dude is as subtle as a brick to the face!”, says Marcus.

“Yes but I took Marcus’ picture, I had the zoom on. Oh and full flash!” They’re not as drunk as they let on.  
He turns his phone around and shows the picture to Mick and Callum. It’s a bit grainy, but he’s certainly familiar to Callum now too. He’s got a vague recollection of him but can’t think where from.

The boys are all a bit freaked out. Marcus locks the doors, and checks the windows.  
Robert pulls a baseball bat out from the cupboard under the stairs and sits it beside the front door. Feeling safer they begin to relax a little.

“Right guys we were supposed to be celebrating the end of an important week”, Marcus says going through to the kitchen “c’mon, let’s have a drink!”, he urges the other guys to join him.

Robert is first to follow him, then they’re joined by Callum and Mick. The last thing Mick really wants to do is drink. But he feels guilty that Marcus and Robert have had their night out ruined. Callum holds his hand under the table and gives him a half smile of reassurance.

They end up with a selection of beers, tequila and wine to choose from. The snacks that Callum and Mick bought earlier are called into action and the night changes direction to one of uneasy happiness.

The wheels have been turning in Callum’s head, the alcohol giving him some surprising clarity. His memory going back a few years. He’s seen that guy a few times, he’s sure of it. At race weekends he thinks, maybe with somebody else. And as the clock strikes midnight, it finally dawns on Callum just where he’s seen him.

“That’s it! Guys, I think know who he is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s another cliffhanger but I’ve got to build the tension. Right?


	11. All At Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery stalker is revealed 😱

** Saturday 30th January 2021  **

“Well...don’t keep us in suspense you idiot, who the fuck is he?”, Marcus shouts.

“I think his name is Yevgeny, he was an “assistant” to your new teammate’s dad”, he says at Mick. The word assistant said with air quotes. Although the word henchman might be more appropriate.

Callum remembers him from when he and that twat had the bust up in 2016, Yevgeny was there. He’s sure he was the one who smoothed things over with the stewards in Hungary a few years ago. He was a shifty character then, and now he looks as though he could be carrying a hand gun, or a spare ounce of Novichok.

Mick looks up at Callum, why is he talking about his new teammate’s father?

“What does he want with following you guys? You’re gonna be his son’s teammate for fuck’s sake!”, Marcus spits.

Of all the turns they thought the night would take, this is maybe the strangest. The guys speculate but don’t get very far. Conspiracy theories running wild. 

“Guys I’m gonna go to bed, I’m wiped out”, Mick says softly. Callum is instantly at his back, wishing the other two goodnight before they head up to his room. What the fuck is going on? What’s with all the cloak and dagger shit? Why?

It’s a restless night for all concerned. In fact all the boys are up before the sun. Callum sees the envelope lying on the doormat, it’s hours before any post is due. It’s handwritten and addressed to Mick. He hands it over as the four sit at the kitchen table. The remnants of last night’s drinking still sitting there.

Mick opens the envelope, it contains one solitary black and white photo, there’s no note, nothing else, just the picture. Its him and Callum, it’s not explicit in any way. In fact it’s the polar opposite, but it is obvious from the look they give each other that they are clearly more than friends. Gosh his mother really is right, they are not subtle.

It’s them standing in the grounds of the FDA, that cold day when his teammate arrived at Marinello, and they went out for a walk. Callum sitting at the table beside Mick, sees the picture too. 

“What is it?”, Robert asks.

Mick turns the photo around to show the other guys who study it, and shrug their shoulders like it’s no big deal. 

  
Mick feels the need to be alone for a bit, and so heads upstairs. He’s got no clue what the fuck to do. His head is spinning. Somehow this Yevgeny character is involved with his new teammate, yet seems to be trying to intimidate him. Why would that be?  
  


If he has been followed for even a few days, then this arsehole knows that him and Callum stay overnight at each other’s place. So there’s no getting away from the fact this arsehole knows more about him than he’d like.  
  
  


After a short time Callum comes to check on him. “Silly question, but are you okay?”

“No...but I will be. I think I’ve worked it out!”

“Worked what out?”

“If I were to guess...I think it’s about me. Or more importantly it’s about me being gay.”

”What exactly do **they** have to gain by exposing that?”, Callum asks confused. 

“If they expose me as being gay, maybe they think it’ll take the heat off **him** , that piece of shit.”

Callum could weep. He supposes he’s in the same boat. If they out Mick, they out him too. He actually couldn’t give less of a shit.

Callum holds Mick’s face in his hands before pulling to his chest. They cuddle up on Callum’s bed for a few minutes, then share a little kiss, before they head back to the kitchen, to tell the other two what Mick thinks is going on.

“That fucking little cunt!”, Marcus yells.

“I’ll beat the shit out of that little square headed fuck the next time I see him!”, Robert vows.

At that Marcus cracks the tequila back open and he and Robert share a few swigs. Callum meanwhile puts coffee on for Mick, and makes himself a cup of tea. 

Marcus then goes about making them all a fried breakfast, whilst drinking from a bottle of beer. If he had a cigarette or a spliff he’d probably smoke that too. 

Mick is distraught. As Callum rubs his back, he sits there and can’t believe it’s happened again. He’s wary after what he went through a few years back, when his new boyfriend and best female friend blackmailed him, his money for their silence.

He wanted to come out, but maybe in a few years, in his own time. And certainly on his own terms. Yeah well that homophobic shit and his equally homophobic dad aren’t going to get the better of him. He can still call the shots. And he’s gonna throw the Russian under the bus while he’s at it. Whatever it takes. 

He talks it through, hand in hand with Callum. With the masters of plans and grand schemes, Marcus and Robert chipping in every so often, in between taking sips of whatever weird concoction it is that they’ve just made.

He calls his mother to tell her. She knows he can be stubborn when he’s made his mind up. But she tells him if it’s what he wants to do of course she supports him. She warns him that not everyone will be accepting, but the important people in his life love him, and to them it really doesn’t matter who he loves.  


All they can hope is for him to be happy with whoever he chooses. She tells him to say hello to Callum. And he has tears in his eyes when she tells him that she’s never been prouder of him.

Mick then calls his team principal, still before 9am on a Saturday. Callum can only hear Mick’s side of the conversation. 

“Günther I need to speak with you urgently.” 

“I have some important news, no it can’t wait. I’d rather speak in person.”

“No it needs to be today...as soon as possible.”

“Okay...thank you. Yes, yes Günther. I appreciate it. I’ll see you then. Thank you.”

He meets Steiner at the Haas building, just before 10am. He doesn’t sugar coat it, just blurts it out “I’m gay!”

  
The team principal just looks at him, eyebrows raised, not saying a word. Mick continues, “That’s not all. Someone has been following me for a few days, and eventually they put this through the mailbox this morning!” He passes him the photo. Steiner looks at it, puzzled. 

“I don’t understand, what am I looking at?”

“This is me and Callum, my boyfriend.”

God, it feels great to say it out loud. 

“As in Callum Ilott?”, Günther’s face remains confused. 

“Yes.”

“Wait...someone followed you? Took pictures of you?” Mick nods. “Why?”

“My guess is they either wanted to make me come out, or to bribe me! To take the heat off someone else I think.”

“The look on your face tells me you may know who?”

“I have my suspicions, but it’s going to make life extremely difficult for you!”

“What’s fooking new? The story of my life! Will you tell me who?”

He takes a deep breath “I believe it is an associate of Dimitry Mazepin”, he says with a shaky voice. There’s a few moments of silence before his team principal erupts.

“Ah fook, for fook’s sake!”

Mick looks on as Günther gets up from his chair and starts pacing the floor. He picks up his chair, and straight up throws it across the room, making Mick jump.

“Fooking bastards”, he says as it hits a glass covered picture, that shatters to a million bits on the floor.

“I can’t believe I fell for their bullshit! I wanted them gone after I saw that video. But somehow they fooking manipulated Gene with their dirty money into letting that little shitstain keep his seat.”

Mick feels awkward, of course everyone knew that was the case, but he thought that the team principal was in on the decision. 

“Do you want me to leave? Leave the team?”

“What? No. We can’t let them win Mick. Not again. No way. Don’t be fooking crazy! We just need to get a plan.”  
Maybe they should call Marcus and Robert. 

The watcher has obviously stopped following him as he gets text from an anonymous number. 

**F1 is no place for a gay boy** ☠️

He laughs ironically before showing it to Günther who seethes in his chair. He and Günther strategise, and after an hour they have an action plan. 

“Good luck Mick, you are being very brave to do this!”

Mick doesn’t feel brave, just mildly terrified.

🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁

Leaving the office he calls his PR rep.

“Sofia, I need you to help me with something if you can. It’s a bit of a sensitive subject, but I hope you will be able to. Can you meet me in 30 minutes? I’ll send you the address..”

She comes to Marcus’ place, and when Mick tells her everything she doesn’t even try to talk him out of it. Her sister is trans, so she knows how cruel the world can be. Robert looks at her with heart eyes.Sofia genuinely seems honoured, and they both have tears in their eyes as he presses the post button. Together they come up with the right photos.

The first one is just a photo. Plain and simple. No text.   
  


It gets a multitude of positive reactions. There are the expected homophobes. But the haters are quickly beaten down. The majority of the fans unwavering, thinking it’s cool that someone in his position supports LGBTQ rights.

  
An hour later, he posts the second photo. Callum had said he could tag him in it if he wanted. But Mick said that he didn’t like to ambush Callum into something as huge. Yeah, the second one is lovely. Yes there’s a filter, but it looks fucking beautiful.

  
I love him  ❤️🌈

#gayandproud #comingout #loveislove

He feels lighter, relief washing over him. He switches his phone off and joins the boys in a drink, or seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure I surprised nobody with the Big Bad. 
> 
> We are nearly done here, one last chapter to go 🥺


	12. Close Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy ending we all want and deserve
> 
> COMPLETE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and sweet.
> 
> I do however use the surname of a certain Russian family.

**Sunday 31st January 2021**

That morning Mick’s phone is a hotbed of activity as soon as he switches it on. People from all over the world offer their congratulations, and well wishes on him coming out. Almost the entire F1 grid either text or call him. He’s the first out driver, and hopefully, maybe, he’s not the last.

There’s also a bit of speculation as to who his mystery man is, but on the whole his news is widely accepted by the F1 community and the wider world.

  
Haas are quick to state that Mick is an important part of the team. He has their full support, and they will not tolerate any discrimination or hostility directed his way. He has their protection, and individuals who target him with threats or hate will be met with the full extent of their wrath.

The FIA vow that they are supportive of Mick, and all individuals who identify as LGBTQ. They go further by stating any driver that shows malice, prejudice or bigotry toward an individual because of their race, sex, sexual orientation or religion will have points added to their SuperLicence that will never be rescinded. Teams that are shown not to be supportive of these individuals will be met with penalty points for the championship #weraceasone now finally has some value.

  
The press are urged to be respectful and give Mick some privacy. Luckily someone (Marcus), tips off a trusted F1 journalist to break the story that Mick was forced into coming out. It also emerges that there had been someone tailing Mick and his boyfriend, trying to get pictures in order to bribe him. This gives the press and journalists a bone to chase.

The Mazepin’s are directly accused of putting Mick into such a terrible position, because they thought that the racing world would not be accepting of the German’s sexuality. And therefore, the young Russian would not appear like such a bad option.

The backlash against the Mazepin’s is tremendous. Already hanging on to his F1 seat by his fingernails after the horrific sexual assault video story of a few weeks ago, the fans were already baying for the young Russian’s blood. Which means #wesaynotomazepin trends again, even though it never really went away.

The fact that his potential teammate has been treated with such contempt and threatening behaviour is also the final straw for a lot of sponsors. A number make it clear that they can no longer support the position the young Russian has in the team. Some have specifically asked for him to be removed, or the money goes - straight away.

  
Understandably Günther and Gene are put in a difficult position. The Mazepin’s were about to plough hundreds of millions of dollars into the Haas team. Without that their future will be uncertain, they’ll be lucky to see out the year. But when it comes down to it they just wouldn’t be able to hold their heads high if they didn’t show any integrity (something that was sadly missing in December). They have to take action. If they don’t they will lose their self-respect, not to mention the love of the fans.

Luckily though, there are enough fans and businesses around the world that actually have moral principles and as soon as Mazepin’s departure is announced, the sponsorship money trebles overnight.

Sofia fields calls from glossy magazines and talk shows, wanting to have exclusive rights to Mick and his boyfriend’s first interview together. The amount of money that’s on offer is truly obscene. Mick is also highly sought after by a lot of new companies wanting to throw money at him to promote their products. And that’s just after one day, holy fuck.

🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁 🏁

Callum is sitting on the couch with Enzo purring in his lap when his phone goes. It’s Günther Steiner, he doesn’t know why, but his heart pounds in his chest.

“Callum do you have a minute?”  
“Sure, what can I do for you?”  
“First of all I want to tell you to take care of Mick, he’s a good guy, he’s going to need a lot of support this year”, he sounds like he genuinely cares.  
“Of course sir.”  
“Secondly, I don’t know if you are aware but we have an F1 seat going spare here. It’s yours if you want it!”

Callum can’t believe it. Really. Can’t. Believe. It. He’s stunned into silence.

  
“You come highly recommended...you were impressive in F2. I hear good things from Mattia about your progress...look I’m sorry we never offered you a seat last year. It should’ve went to you straight away. I hope you will come join us!”

“Err, I...-“  
“I have spoken with Mattia, if that’s what you’re worried about, he is cool with it.” Callum looks up as Mick walks in the room, one look at him and he can tell the blonde knows exactly what conversation is being had right now.

“Well in that case, I’d be honoured sir!”

He hangs up the phone and drops it, just in the nick of time to catch his squealing boyfriend who jumps into his arms and wraps himself around him like a koala.

And that’s the story of how Callum ended up with an F1 drive for 2021. Across the garage from his boyfriend, unbeknownst to much of the paddock and certainly the general public. The fans also finally had their perfect rookie dream team. 2021 was shaping up nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy ending, I know but it’s all mine!
> 
> It was an absolute pleasure writing about these idiots in love. 
> 
> Thank you for taking time to read my fic. I hope you guys have enjoyed it. I’d love to know what you think 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos is appreciated and comments are welcome 😉 be kind 🙏🏼


End file.
